Eine wichtige Entscheidung
by jezzi85
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt gegen Ende des 7. Buches. Der Krieg auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts ist im vollen Gange, als Draco endlich eine wichtige Entscheidung trifft.


Titel: Eine wichtige Entscheidung (One-Shot)

Autor: jezzi85

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer der Idee zu dieser Geschichte. Alles andere gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit leider auch kein Geld somit könnt ihr mich auch nicht verklagen!

Genre: Angst, Drama

Pairing: Harry/Draco (angedeutet)

Rating: T

Zusammenfassung: Diese Geschichte spielt gegen Ende des 7. Buches. Der Krieg auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts ist im vollen Gange, als Draco endlich eine wichtige Entscheidung trifft.

Warnung: Erwähnungen und Andeutungen von Gewalt, Pre-Slash

--------------------

Draco wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte. Überall um ihn herum rannte und schrien Menschen, wobei sie nach ihren Liebsten suchten und riefen. Es war das reinste Chaos. Jemand stieß in ihn hinein und er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf rotes Haar. Er nahm an, dass es sich um einen Weasley handelte, aber der Mann hielt nicht inne, sondern setzte seinen Weg fort zur Großen Halle, wo alle sich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht versammelten.

Die letzte Nachricht des Dunklen Lords hallte noch immer in seinen Ohren. Er fragte sich wo Potter gerade war und ob der Idiot sich wirklich für die anderen Menschen, die im Schloss waren, opfern würde. Er dachte daran, wie Potter vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde sein Leben gerettet hatte; wie er ihn auf seinen Besen gezogen und fest an seinen Körper gedrückt hatte… Er hatte sich sicher und geborgen gefühlt in diesem kurzen Moment, ein Gefühl, welches er so noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte, vor allem nicht in den letzten zwei Jahren.

Es war noch immer schwer zu begreifen, dass jetzt hier war, inmitten eines Krieges und gegen Leute kämpfte, die einmal seine Mitschüler und Professoren gewesen waren. Obwohl er die Hälfte von ihnen nicht einmal hatte ausstehen können, konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden seinen Zauberstab auch nur gegen einen von ihnen zu richten. Es fühlte sich _falsch_ an. Genauso wie damals, als er seinen Schulleiter letztes Jahr auf dem Astronomieturm bedroht hatte.

Merlin, wie sehr er sich wünschte die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können und sich selbst dazu zu bringen seinen Zauberstab früher zu senken… Um Dumbledores Hilfe und Schutz zu akzeptieren und mit seiner Familie unterzutauchen. Vielleicht hätte es ihn zu einem Feigling gemacht, doch wenigstens wäre er dann jetzt nicht hier. Er würde nicht wie Espenlaub zittern, während er versuchte herauszufinden, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er würde nicht an seine Eltern denken müssen, die beim Dunklen Lord waren und noch immer in Gefahr getötet zu werden. Vielleicht waren sie es auch schon.

Der Gedanke trieb ihn zum Handeln. Er begann zu rennen, wie die anderen. Er wusste noch immer nicht genau wo er hin sollte, doch er musste sie finden und sicher gehen, dass sie in Ordnung waren. Er folgte den vereinzelten Menschen, die noch in den Gängen waren in die Große Halle.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot, war schrecklich.

Zuerst sah er Madame Pomfrey, die sich so schnell wie möglich um die vielen Verletzten kümmerte. Dann entdeckte er mehrere Professoren, die herumgingen und versuchten zu helfen und die Leute zu trösten, die bereits jemanden verloren hatten und nun in Schmerz, Trauer und Verzweiflung weinten. Und dann bemerkte er die Reihe mit den toten Körpern.

Das Blut schien ihm in den Adern zu gefrieren. Da waren mindestens dreißig Körper. Schüler, Lehrer, Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens. Es spielte keine Rolle. Nicht für ihn. Nicht mehr. Sie waren alle Menschen. Menschen, die einmal eine Familie, Freunde, Träume und eine Zukunft hatten… und all das war jetzt verloren. Und als er da stand und seine Augen die Reihe der Toten auf und ab huschte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den toten Körper von Lupin. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als das ungebetene Bild von Potter vor seinem geistigen Auge erschien. Er wusste, dass Lupin die einzige Vaterfigur war, die Potter noch hatte nach Blacks Tod. Hatte er ihn bereits gesehen? Wusste er, dass Lupin tot war?

Gerade als der Gedanke ihm durch den Kopf schoss, merkte er, wie jemand neben ihm die Große Halle betrat. Sein Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er erkannte, dass es Potter war. Er trat unwillkürlich ein paar Schritte zurück. Doch dann blieb er stehen, als er sah wie Verzweiflung und ungezügelter Schmerz in den Augen seines Rivalen aufwellten, als dieser Lupin erblickte.

Potter schüttelte ein paar Mal den Kopf, als würde die Bewegung es weniger wahr machen. Dann drehte er sich um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Draco wusste, dass er nur vor wenigen Sekunden die Halle flüchten hatte wollen, aber der plötzliche Augenkontakt schien sie beide paralysiert zu haben, denn sie konnten ihre eigene Trauer und Furcht in den Augen des jeweils wiedererkennen.

Und augenblicklich wurde Draco der wahre Grund klar, wieso Potter ihn gerettet hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass es an dessen Heldenkomplex und seinen Gryffindor-Verhalten lag, aber jetzt wusste er, dass Potter ihn aus einem einzigen, einfachen Grund gerettet hatte: Weil Potter ihn verstand.

In den wenigen Sekunden, die sie einander anstarrten, konnte Draco das Verständnis in den Smaragden erkennen; das Mitgefühl und den Kummer. Potter wusste, wie es war seine Eltern zu verlieren. Er wusste, wie es war jeden Tag um dein eigenes Leben und das von den Menschen, die du liebst, zu fürchten. Und am Wichtigsten war, dass Draco sehen konnte, dass Potter ihn für seine Entscheidungen nicht die Schuld gab.

Ihr kleiner, intimer Moment wurde unterbrochen, als er eine Stimme kreischen hörte: „Harry Potter! Da ist Potter!"

Sie brachen den Augenkontakt und wandten sich einer Frau zu, die am Boden saß und deren Gesicht tränenverschmiert und voller Traurigkeit war… und Zorn. Sie hielt einen Jungen in ihren Armen und Draco konnte anhand seines Umhanges erkennen, dass er ein Ravenclaw gewesen war. Die Frau zeigte mit dem Finger auf Potter, der noch immer wie erstarrt dastand.

„Jemand soll ihn endlich schnappen!", schrie die Frau wieder und zog damit effektiv die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Leute auf sich. „Lasst uns diesen Wahnsinn aufhalten! Wir sollten ihm den Dunklen Lord ausliefern! Er kann nicht gewinnen – er versucht es ja gar nicht – er lässt uns für ihn kämpfen und sterben!"

Draco konnte sehen wie Potter zusammenzuckte und plötzlich wurde er von Wut gepackt. Wie konnte diese Frau es wagen solche Anschuldigungen zu machen? Ehe er wusste was er tat, trat er vor und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Und was passiert dann?", fragte er todernst. „Wollen sie jetzt etwa _Ihm_ folgen?"

„Und wieso zum Teufel nicht?!", brüllte die Frau, offensichtlich nicht ganz bei Sinnen im Angesicht des Todes ihres Sohnes. „Dieser Junge bringt den Leuten, die ihm folgen nur den Tod! Wenn ich mich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hätte, wäre mein Sohn jetzt nicht tot!"

Gemurmel erhob sich aus den Ecken der Halle und er konnte sehen wie McGonagall sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnte, wahrscheinlich um die trauernde Frau zu trösten und zu beruhigen. Draco sah sie jedoch mit Bitterkeit an. „Glauben sie das wirklich?", fragte er, wobei seine Stimme nun nicht mehr als ein Flüstern war. „Lassen sie mich ihnen mal was erzählen. Ich habe mich vor ungefähr zwei Jahren den Todessern angeschlossen." Als er dies sagte, schob er den Ärmel seines Umhanges hoch und zeigte ihr das Dunkle Mal, das für immer in seine Haut eingebrannt bleiben würde. Sie schreckte in Angst und Abscheu zurück. „Ich habe mich ihnen angeschlossen, weil ich zu demselben Schluss gekommen bin, wie sie. Meine Familie wurde damit bedroht gefoltert und getötet zu werden und ich hätte alles in meiner Macht stehende getan, um das zu verhindern. Aber wissen sie was? Es war der Dunkle Lord selbst, der den Tod über meine Eltern bringen wollte. Er wollte sie bestrafen – seine eigenen Anhänger. Um das zu erreichen gab er mir eine Mission, von der er wusste, dass ich sie nie schaffen konnte. Er rechnete damit, dass ich bei dem Versuch sterben würde." Er atmete einmal tief durch, um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, bevor er fortfuhr: „Also, ist das der Mann, dem sie folgen wollen?"

Sie zitterte furchtbar und Tränen rannen erneut ihre Wangen herab. McGonagall hatte sie nun erreicht und hatte sich neben ihr auf den Boden niedergelassen. Ehe sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, keuchte die trauernde Frau gequält: „Aber… mein Sohn. Tot… weil er dem Potter-Jungen gefolgt ist…"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist tot, weil er kämpfen wollte. Für sie, seine Familie und für den Frieden. Er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen." Nun drehte er sich wieder um, um erneut in die smaragdgrünen Augen von Potter zu sehen, der ihn mit einem Blick voller Verwunderung bedachte. „Und jetzt treffe ich meine."

--------------------

Eine Stunde später war er zurück in der Großen Halle. Trauer lag noch immer schwer in der Luft, doch nun war sie vermischt mit Erleichterung und Freude wegen Voldemorts Niedergang. Um ihn herum wurden Familien wieder vereint, die sich stürmisch umarmten und weinten, erleichtert darüber sich gegenseitig lebend gefunden zu haben. Andere saßen neben ihren verlorenen Liebsten, Stolz und Trauer gleichermaßen auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen bei dem Gedanken an den Grund, weshalb diese tapferen Menschen ihr Leben gegeben hatten.

Draco bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge, verzweifelt auf der Suche nach seinen eigenen Eltern. Er hatte sie nirgendwo gesehen während der letzten Schlacht und Angst ergriff sein Herz. _Bitte, lass sie nicht tot sein_, flehte er innerlich. Er würde es nicht ertragen können. Nach allem was sie in den letzten zwei Jahren durchgemacht hatten… er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass alles umsonst gewesen war.

Er erreichte wieder die Eingangstür, nachdem er die gesamte Halle bereits zweimal durchquert hatte und wollte gerade, von Schmerz und Hoffnungslosigkeit erfüllt, in sich zusammensinken, als er endlich seine Eltern erblickte. Sie traten langsam und vorsichtig in die Große Halle, was wohl daran lag, dass seine Mutter seinem Vater helfen musste auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Draco konnte Blut auf seiner schwarzen Robe erkennen und betete zu allen Göttern, dass es nichts Ernstes war.

Er verfiel in einen Spurt und sah wie sich die Augen seiner Mutter weiteten und mit Tränen füllten, als sie ihn ebenfalls entdeckte. Sein Vater blickte auf, als er merkte, dass etwas geschah und ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das bisher schmerzverzerrt gewesen war. Er zögerte, als er vor ihnen stand, wollte sie umarmen und sich selbst beweisen, dass sie wirklich da waren, lebendig, aber nicht sicher, ob er seinem Vater dadurch noch mehr Schmerzen bereiten würde.

Seine Mutter nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab, indem sie ihn zu sich in ihrer beiden Arme zog. Als die Liebe und Wärme ihrer Umarmung ihn durchflutete, gab er seinen eigenen Tränen nach. Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten, half Draco seiner Mutter seinen Vater zu einer der Bänke zu bugsieren, die in der Nähe von Madame Pomfrey stand, die sich noch immer um die Verletzungen der Überlebenden kümmerte.

Er merkte, wie sein Vater beklommen umherblickte, offensichtlich im Zweifel darüber, dass ihnen irgendjemand hier helfen würde. Für einen Moment fragte Draco sich dasselbe, doch dann trafen seine Augen wieder Potters Gestalt, der sich nur ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen mit seinen beiden Freunden, Granger und Weasley, in der Halle befand. Sie unterhielten sich mit einem weinenden, kleineren Jungen in einem roten Gryffindorumhang. Draco glaubte, dass es sich um einen der Creevey-Brüder handelte. Er sah zu, wie Granger dem Jungen sanft die Haare von der Stirn strich und sich dann zu ihm hinüberlehnte, um ihn fest zu umarmen. Potter richtete sich nun auf und ließ seine Augen durch die Halle wandern. Als sie seine eigenen trafen, hielt Draco den Atem an.

So viel war in dieser Nacht zwischen ihnen geschehen. So viel, das sich geändert hatte. Zumindest für ihn. Er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass er Potter nie wieder in demselben Licht sehen konnte, wie in den Jahren, die sie gemeinsam in der Schule verbracht hatten. Seine Art zu denken war damals kindisch und kleinlich gewesen. Aber der Krieg hatte ihn im letzten Jahr dazu gezwungen schnell erwachsen zu werden. In dem Moment, da er im sechsten Schuljahr mit Snape Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte er gewusst, dass von nun an alles anders sein würde und es hatte ihm wahnsinnige Angst eingejagt. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, tat es das noch immer.

Während er nun Potter dabei zu sah, wie dieser langsam auf ihn und seine Eltern zuging ohne den Augenkontakt mit ihm zu brechen, breitete sich Nervosität in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Ein Danke schön wäre wohl angebracht, dachte er sich. Immerhin hatte Potter ihm heute das Leben gerettet. Er versuchte seine Fassung zu bewahren und hoffte, dass er keinen Idioten aus sich machen würde. Danke schön zu sagen war nicht gerade etwas, in dem er viel Übung hatte.

Aber als Potter endlich bei ihnen ankam, konnte er nicht gleich handeln. Später schob er es darauf, dass er nicht augenblicklich die richtigen Worte fand, aber er wusste, dass der wahre Grund weshalb er nichts herausbrachte das Lächeln war, das Potters Gesicht erhellte. Müdigkeit lag in jedem seiner Gesichtszüge, seine Haut und seine Haare waren schmutzig und die smaragdgrünen Augen waren noch immer von Trauer durchzogen, aber dieses Lächeln sprach für all die Hoffnung und die Freude, die nun jeder für die Zukunft haben konnte. Und das beinhaltete ihn und seine Familie.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis fiel es ihm nicht schwer die Worte zu finden, nach denen er vor kurzem gesucht hatte. Nur einen Moment später wurden sie jedoch komplett unnötig, denn Potter streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen, mit der offensichtlichen Aufforderung sie zu schütteln. Das Lächeln war noch immer auf seinem Gesicht, doch nun schien es etwas Persönlicheres vermitteln zu wollen, beinahe wie ein Geheimnis, das sie beide teilten. Nun ja, vielleicht stimmte das sogar. Immerhin war er sich sicher, dass niemand sich gedacht hatte, dass er sich so sehr für Potter einsetzen würde, wie er es vor zirka einer Stunde getan hatte und die Gründe dafür waren etwas, von denen nur sie beide wussten.

Der Anblick von Potters ausgestreckter Hand erinnerte ihn an ihre erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts und wie er ihm seine eigene Hand als Freundschaftsangebot hingehalten hatte. Und wieder konnte er nicht anders, als darüber zu staunen, wie sehr sein Leben sich in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte. Viele Dinge waren verloren, das war unbestreitbar, aber er wusste in diesem Moment auch, dass er so viel zurück gewonnen hatte. Freiheit, Sicherheit, Vertrauen, Hoffnung, Freundschaft und Liebe. Es war überwältigend, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er das Lächeln erwiderte, welches ihm geschenkt wurde, als ihm klar wurde, dass alles was er durchgemacht hatte es wert gewesen war für diesen Sieg.

Und mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf, hob Draco seine eigene Hand und ergriff Harrys in einem festen Griff.

ENDE


End file.
